


Yuta Wants To Yeehaw

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Romance, Shapeshifting, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Yuta is a shy shape shifter who nurtures a strong crush on his handsome classmate, Johnny. He never thought he could make a move but fate seems to be on his side as they're assigned a project to do together: is this the perfect opportunity to get close to Johnny?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Yuta Wants To Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this monster in a few days and I'm so tired, I never thought it'd get this long haha. The original fic wasn't exactly supposed to go like that, but I really love what I ended up writing, so here you go hehe. 
> 
> Biggest thank you to @arabmorgan for always being there for me and helping me figure out things for my stories (between moments where we scream incoherently about nct), to @Angel_Kyra and @Vanishedpirate for always hearing me out about my fics and also screaming with me about nct and to @starhoneyy for also chatting about fics and our nct babes hehe ♡

Yuta will gladly admit any day that he’s not the cleanest college student out there. Society’s expectations for male students living on their own such as himself are too high, and Yuta thinks that at 22, he’s probably failed to uphold every single one of these expectations. He’s not good at cleaning, laundry bores him out of his mind and he doesn’t see why he’d bother sorting out his clothes when his way of dressing is “put on the first item you see after waking up late for your classes”.

To boot, he’s awful at cooking, resulting in him eating spoiled food probably like twice a week and the leftovers of said food being left to rot in his fridge, slowly but surely getting covered in greenish mold.

Whenever his parents ask how he’s doing, and if living on his own isn’t too hard, Yuta glances around at his messy apartment and lies that everything is splendid, no mom there’s no need to come and check by yourself haha don’t you know that your son is independent now?

In short, Yuta’s place is pretty much a dumpster, but it’s his dumpster and he’s fine with it. Who knows, maybe one day he’ll get the hang of that whole being a responsible adult thingie!

But right now, Yuta is in big trouble, and by that he doesn’t mean that his mom is coming for a surprise visit, no. It’s actually way worse: Johnny, Johnny Suh, the most handsome man of the whole campus – and Yuta’s crush for the past six months and probably everyone’s crush, honestly – is coming over in two hours. Yuta is, simply speaking, fucked.

He needs urgent help, and for that, he’s gonna need his friends – and he starts praying that someone is free because otherwise he might as well quit uni and disappear far in the mountains, where no one would know him. Yuta doesn’t have that many friends to begin with. Despite his appearance with his long, white hair and multiple piercings as well as his dark make-up, he’s actually shy, deep down. Plus, he’s not the most sociable person out there.

The closest friends he has are Kun and Ten, a witch couple living together in the apartment on the other side of the corridor, and Taeyong, who’s half-mermaid and more importantly his best friend since kindergarten. That pretty much sums it up, the rest are just friends of friends or mere acquaintances. Anyway, his friends are used to him being a living disaster, that’s nothing new, but showing that part of himself to his crush terrifies Yuta: what if Johnny gets so disgusted he ends up hating him?!

Yuta lets out a wail, and tries to focus: he needs to text Taeyong urgently. He turns around and starts looking for his phone, losing a good, precious ten minutes, because said phone is buried under a mountain of questionably clean clothes haphazardly thrown on his bed. He unlocks his phone and texts Taeyong, knowing it’s better to text him rather than call him.

Taeyong answers right away, but his reply makes Yuta sob openly: he’s not free right now because he’s on a date with his boyfriend Taeil, and on top of that they’re on the other side of the city so there’s no way Taeyong could make it in time. Yuta apologizes for disturbing their date, and Taeyong tells him it’s fine and wishes him good luck. Yuta thanks him and asks Taeyong to say hi to Taeil for him.

Okay, next.

Yuta runs a hand through his hair and sighs loudly as he walks up to the door of his apartment. He unlocks it and heads for Kun and Ten’s door, which is facing his. He rings the doorbell, and waits anxiously. He hears shuffling on the other side, and he can’t help but hope that either Kun or Ten will be free to help him with his lame request. If not… he’d rather not think about it for now.

Kun gets the door, and Yuta sends him an awkward grin, especially as he notices Kun’s swollen lips and tousled hair. He’s dressed, but his tee-shirt is a bit crumpled at the hems, like someone held it tightly for a little too long. Yuta scolds himself for probably interrupted what seemed to be an intense making out session, and he’s about to speak up when Kun does it first.

“Hi Yuta,” Kun greets him with a smile, “did you need something?”

“Hi,” Yuta answers, shifting from one leg to the other, “I actually do… kinda… need… help…”

“Sorry, what was that?” Kun says, and Yuta realizes his voice became really small, with the embarrassment.

“It’s stupid and I’m so sorry to disturb you with that, but are you or Ten free right now?”

“Oh,” Kun says, “well, uh, yes, we were baking but we just got done, Ten is getting the cake out of the oven as we speak. What is it?”

“Johnnyiscomingoverandmyplaceisntcleanpleasesaveme,” Yuta says, probably the fastest he’s ever said a sentence in his entire life.

Kun gapes comically, and Yuta is about to turn around and go cry because he’s so stupid for asking for help to clean his own damn place, but Ten appears behind Kun, back-hugging his boyfriend.

“Hello Yuta! Why is your hair so red?”

Yuta freezes, and takes a strand of hair between his fingers: he gasps seeing that his hair has indeed turned ruby red, and he curses at himself. His shape-shifting powers always manifest themselves the weirdest way when he’s stressed, and it starts with his hair color. If he doesn’t calm down soon, more body parts will get affected and he could end up with a pig’s nose, dog ears and scales all over his arms – maybe even bunny teeth!

Okay Yuta, calm down, take a deep breath, everything’s fine.

“You know, we’re witches, not mind-readers,” Ten teases, still back-hugging Kun, “you gotta speak up or else we’ll have to guess what’s wrong.”

“I think I heard something about Johnny, but he said it so quickly it sounded like a curse,” Kun provides unhelpfully.

“I… Johnny is coming over at mine to work on a presentation for a Business class because his roommates need the apartment for an art project, and the library is exceptionally closed today. Coffee shops are packed because of the upcoming mid-terms, so the only solution we have left is my place and it’s… you know how it is, so I need help to clean everything before he arrives. Please, I’m begging.”

“Oh my, that sounds serious,” Ten teases, but his next words give hope to Yuta, “sure, I don’t mind helping you. I heard Kunnie told you we just got done with baking a cake and for my part I don’t have anything urgent I need to attend to. What about you, Kunnie bear?”

Kun blushes at the petname, and coughs.

“I’m free too,” he answers, “but you know Yuta, you should seriously get started on living in a clean home, it’d make things a lot easier for you.”

“Can we keep the nagging for later?” Yuta asks, eyebrows dropping, “I know I’m a mess. If we manage to make my apartment look okay for when Johnny arrives, I promise to never let it become that bad again. I’ll treat you to dinner, too!”

“Food!” Ten cheers, “now that’s a reward I can get behind.”

“Kay, let’s go then,” Kun says, “babe, do you think we need anything from our apartment to help Yuta clean?”

“Eh, not really,” Ten shrugs as he detaches himself from his boyfriend, “you and I know both know we’re probably gonna resort to using magic anyway.”

Kun grins, and Ten beams before kissing him on the mouth. Yuta watches them kiss in front of him with a tiny dash of jealousy, but quickly comes back to his senses. Now is not the time to fantasize about eventually getting there with Johnny.

“So, how much time do we have before Johnny arrives?” Ten asks once they’re all in Yuta’s apartment.

“Uh, slightly over an hour now,” Yuta answers.

Kun frowns.

“That’s not a lot, we’d better get started right away. What do we have to do?”

“A lot,” Yuta answers in a small voice, scratching his ears which have now turned into fluffy bunny ones, “pretty much everything. Washing the dishes, throwing what’s spoiled in the fridge, taking out the trash, the laundry, and generally speaking cleaning the whole apartment and putting things back into order.”

“You’re lucky we have magic,” Ten sighs, “you couldn’t have done everything by yourself even if you had a whole day ahead of yourself.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yuta murmurs, ashamed.

Ten sighs once more, but grins.

“It’s okay, let’s get over with it.”

The three of them get started right away, and Yuta feels endless gratitude for his friends who do what should be his workload with him. In forty-five minutes, everything is done, and Yuta is pretty sure his place has never been this clean ever since he moved in. The floor is almost shining, and all of his books and magazines are nicely set on his shelf. His coffee table has no more stains, and his couch is spotless, fluffy cushions arranged all over it.

In the kitchen, there’s a good smell of cleanliness, and while his fridge is pretty empty given they had to throw away the majority of the (moldy) food, it’s now clean too. The trash has been taken out, and there are no more dirty dishes in the sink. His cups are back in the cupboard where they belong. His bathroom is also shining, and Yuta is thankful Ten was able to trick the washing machine with his magic in order to accelerate both the washing and the drying process. Now all dirty clothes are clean and they also washed his sheets, towels and rags while they were at it.

His room looks so good he’s having trouble it’s really his. The bed is neatly made, his clothes are nicely folded in his wardrobe, and his desk is impeccably organized. There’s nothing on the floor, be it clothes or CDs, and Yuta is amazed at how nice it feels to walk there without having to worry about accidentally breaking something. Yuta is about to cry in happiness, and Kun and Ten laugh at him for overreacting.

“I love magic,” Yuta whispers, looking around for the nth time with stars in his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kun grins, “now that we’re done, you should probably consider showering and putting on clean clothes. Johnny should be there pretty soon, right?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Yuta says, running a hand through his hair, “I can never thank you enough for what you did for me.”

“If this helps you get laid, I want you to treat us to two meals,” Ten says with a teasing grin, hugging Kun, “right love?”

“That sounds good to me babe,” Kun agrees.

“With pleasure,” Yuta grins back, “you saved my life.”

The three of them share a laughter, and Kun and Ten leave, making Yuta promise to keep them updated on the whole Johnny situation. Yuta showers and puts on clean clothes, and seeing as he still has some time ahead of him before Johnny’s arrival, makes a quick trip to the nearby grocery store to buy some actual food and snacks. Johnny is only coming over for the afternoon, but it’s best to be prepared. Plus, it won’t hurt to have food in the fridge.

He’s busy fixing his appearance – aka making sure his powers did not go out of control and that he looks as human as he can – when he hears the doorbell. Nervous but impatient to see Johnny, he heads for the door and opens it wide.

“Hi Yuta!” Johnny greets with a big grin.

“Hey,” Yuta smiles back, “you’re right on time!”

“I left home early because I didn’t want to be late,” Johnny says, “I got a bit lost given it’s my first time coming.”

While making some small talk, Yuta invites Johnny to come in and they sit down at the table in the living room. Johnny takes out his laptop from his backpack, and he goes “oh” before pushing a plastic bag in Yuta’s hands.

“I brought some snacks and some drinks,” he explains to a beaming Yuta, “I didn’t want to come empty-handed and I’m assuming you probably had to clean your home in a hurry so I also wanted to bring something to apologize.”

“You’re too nice, Johnny,” Yuta says, moved, “I actually got some help from friends to clean,” he admits, figuring he might as well be sincere about that part.

He doesn’t mention that without magic, nothing would’ve been done, though. Johnny is, from what he knows, a mere human with no powers, so he’d rather not bring up the supernatural side of his life as of yet.

“That’s the least I could do,” Johnny says, scratching the back of his head, “honestly, I’m sorry we had to reschedule our studying session at your home, my roommates really suck for not telling me in advance they’d need our apartment.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad we can at least use my place. With the library closed and the coffee shops full of students, it’s not easy to find some quiet place to study at the moment,” Yuta answers.

They smile at each other, and after opening a bag of snacks and picking a can of soda, they get started on their project. Yuta finds it surprisingly easy to work with Johnny, and he figures it’s because it’s probably a good day, where his brain accepts to cooperate and focus on the task at hand. He’s got quite some attention issues sometimes, which makes it hard to study for a long period of time. But with Johnny there, it’s easier to re-focus when he starts thinking of something else.

They take two small breaks, and eventually call it a day around 7pm. Yuta stretches, feeling so relieved to be done with studying, and Johnny imitates him. Yuta tries his best not to look at Johnny’s stomach that makes a brief appearance as he raises his arms, thus also raising his tee-shirt, but he fails. Yuta is pretty sure he just saw a hint of abs, and he feels really hot suddenly. Of course Johnny would have a hot body on top of having the most handsome face, Yuta thinks.

“Well, that was some good studying,” Johnny says, smiling. “I haven’t been that efficient in a while.”

“Honestly, same here,” Yuta admits, “I have trouble studying on my own because I can’t focus and I don’t wanna bother my friends all the time, but just having someone else I know next to me also studying really helps me focus.”

“That’s kind of funny but I feel the same,” Johnny says, chuckling, “fortunately my roommates are also my friends so we often study together, even if we don’t have the same majors.”

“What do they study?” Yuta asks, genuinely curious.

“They’re both Education majors,” Johnny says, “but Jaehyun’s planning on becoming a sports teacher while Doyoung wants to become a music teacher. We all met at the music club of our high school and we ended up rooming together for uni. They have their own room in our apartment ‘cause they’re dating, though.”

“That sounds nice,” Yuta muses, “I started living on my own since my first year of university so I don’t know what it’s like to have roommates.”

“It’s pretty fun if you room with friends but there’s also a lot of stuff you gotta compromise on, like shared spaces and living habits. In my case, I also gotta be fine with the fact that I’m rooming with a couple, but really it’s just all a matter of finding the right balance between all of our boundaries.”

Yuta nods. The reason he’s never had a roommate – or roommates – is because he didn’t feel like he’d enjoy living with strangers, so he never applied to live in the university dorms nor answered to the classified ads he saw around the campus. He met Kun and Ten at the start of university and back then, these two were roommates living in the campus dorms. Once they started dating, they moved out of the dorms and became his neighbors. The only one he would’ve been fine with would’ve been Taeyong, but his best friend had plans to go abroad.

By the time Taeyong came back, Yuta already had his own apartment and didn’t feel like moving, and Taeyong had moved in with a roommate – eventually turned boyfriend – who was then a total stranger, Taeil.

Reflecting on this, Yuta feels like he quite enjoys living on his own, even if he’s kind of a disaster – but there’s no need for Johnny to find out about it for now.

They talk some more, and Yuta starts feeling hungry; seeing at it’s nearing 7:30pm, he figures it won’t hurt to ask Johnny if he’d like to stay for dinner. Johnny accepts with glee, and even offers to help him fix something quick. Yuta hesitates, but given his non-existent cooking skills, decides that putting a pizza in the oven will be the safest option for a first dinner with his crush. Plus, they still have snacks and drinks, so they won’t be running out of food for the evening.

They sit on the couch in front of a movie, and Yuta finds himself having a lot of fun making fun of the actors’ bad acting skills with Johnny. More than once, Johnny imitates them and Yuta ends up clutching his hurting stomach, not believing how hilarious Johnny can be. The ending credits are finally rolling when Yuta realizes that Johnny is probably going to leave soon and he doesn’t want that, as selfish as that is. He’s having the time of his life with him and he wants him to stay so badly, but he knows it’s a foolish wish. Plus, it’s not like they’re close to begin with, Yuta thinks dejectedly.

But fate seems to have chosen his side, for there’s a loud roaring sound coming from the sky as they’re chatting while enjoying their respective can of beer. They both look up and the rain is pouring outside, slamming against the windows violently. Given the sound, it might even be hailing. The gusts of wind are so strong they’re making the windows shake, and Yuta swears when he sees the light bulb of the living room faltering.

“Um, okay, I’m not letting you go home when there’s such a storm raging outside,” Yuta says, looking directly in Johnny’s eyes.

Johnny bites his lower lip, and Yuta hates that he looks both cute and sexy by doing so.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asks, “is it really okay for me to stay over?”

“Johnny, seriously,” Yuta laughs, “it’s fine. The storm will probably be gone tomorrow morning. In the meantime I can lend you clothes and we’ll see what we do about sleeping arrangements.”

“Okay then,” Johnny grins, “thanks a lot.”

Outside, the thunderstorm seems to have increased, so Yuta and Johnny both agree to call it a night and get ready for bed. Yuta lets Johnny shower, impatient to see Johnny in his clothes – and trying really hard not to imagine Johnny naked – and makes sure to unplug everything he can, not wanting to take any risks. He gets changed in his pj’s, loose sweatpants and an old shirt that probably belonged to his older brother years ago, and waits for Johnny to come out of the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once they’re both done with cleaning up, they agree on sharing Yuta’s king-size bed, and Yuta’s heart is beating like crazy because how did he go from getting rainbow hair and growing bunny ears at the thought of seeing Johnny to sharing a bed with him in the span of a few hours? This is just like a movie, and Yuta hopes that he’ll get to see the romance part of it soon.

“The rain is crazy loud,” Johnny jokes.

Yuta rolls on his side to face Johnny, and he’s trying to calm down. They’re in the dark right now, but he’s painfully aware that his powers could escape his control and that’s the last thing he wants to do when he’s doing so well getting closer to Johnny. He ponders about changing his eyes to ones that could enable him to have some sort of night vision, but eventually decides against it.

There’s something kind of intimate about lying in the dark with his crush, even if said crush isn’t aware of his feelings and probably just thinks of them as friends. But it’s okay for now. Baby steps, Yuta, baby steps.

“Yeah, it’s really loud,” Yuta agrees.

“Are you gonna be able to fall asleep?” Johnny asks, shifting too, and Yuta figures he’s probably lying on his side, facing him too.

“It should be okay,” Yuta answers, smiling even if Johnny can’t see it, “the rain doesn’t bother me. Thunder might wake me up, though, but I’m not afraid.”

“I’m here to protect you,” Johnny jokes, and Yuta laughs brightly.

“What are you gonna do to protect me from the thunderstorm, big boy?” Yuta jokes back.

“I’ll figure something out,” Johnny replies.

“So far I’m the one protecting you by offering you a shelter,” Yuta reminds him, and Johnny sighs comically.

“I’ll thank you properly,” Johnny assures him, making Yuta smile.

“Okay,” he says, “I’m starting to fall asleep Johnny, so I’ll wish you a good night.”

“Good night Yuta,” Johnny replies, and Yuta is pretty sure he can hear a smile in Johnny’s voice,

Yuta closes his eyes at that, and lets himself drift to sleep.

He wakes up to warmth, which isn’t that surprising because his blanket is pretty thick, but he quickly understands that said warmth is emanating from the person sharing his bed. Yuta pushes his hair out of his face, and his heart rate picks up at the sight that greets him first thing in the morning: sleepy Johnny is probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Johnny is sleeping on his side, facing him, and he’s curled up on himself like a cute puppy. He’s hugging Yuta’s arm against his chest, which makes Yuta deeply embarrassed but also curious about Johnny’s sleeping habits. Does he always hold something when sleeping?

Not eager to retreat his arm from the embrace of his crush, Yuta shifts closer, gulping nervously. Now he notices how much bigger Johnny is compared to him. He was already aware of the height difference between them, with Johnny probably being a good ten centimeters taller than he is, but his body proportions are no joke, now that he can see them from so close. Yuta can’t take his eyes off his arms especially, because they’re nicely muscled and he’s very tempted to touch them.

He doesn’t, because he’s stressed by the thought of Johnny waking up to him squishing his arm to check if the muscles are as hard as they seem to be. Yuta’s eyes trail to Johnny’s face, and he sighs inwardly. It’s unfair how handsome he is, really. Even while sleeping, Yuta can’t find a single imperfection on Johnny’s face, and he’s particularly interested in Johnny’s full lips that would probably feel real good on his, if they were to kiss.

Johnny moans in his sleep, the kind of cute sleepy moan one does when they’re sleeping peacefully, and Yuta almost yelps as Johnny hugs him to his chest, not realizing what he’s doing. Yuta’s heart is beating so fast it could hurt, and his cheeks are getting impossibly red. He forces himself to take deep breaths to calm down, but his whole body is on fire from being too close to Johnny.

It’s a lot worse now that he can see Johnny’s curves being highlighted by the tee-shirt he’s wearing, revealing how big his pecs are. It’s taking Yuta all of his willpower not to stare at Johnny’s abs, revealed by the way his shirt moved as he hugged him and by the blanket that only cover their lower halves now. He’s going to need to move away from Johnny as soon as possible before he implodes and loses total control over his powers.

He gently shifts In Johnny’s embrace, trying not to enjoy how nice it feels to be cuddling him, and he’s almost done removing himself from Johnny’s embrace when the other man wakes up.

“Hm… Yuta?” Johnny calls out.

Fuck, Yuta swears inwardly, his voice sounds so deep it gives him goosebumps. He had no idea Johnny’s voice could sound like that after waking up, and he’s loving it a little too much.

“He-hey,” Yuta greets, “sorry, did I wake you up?”

Johnny forces his eyes open, and he jumps in surprise when he notices how close they are.

“Did I hold you while I was sleeping?” Johnny asks, and Yuta doesn’t like how regretful he sounds.

“Yeah, you did earlier. It surprised me, haha,” Yuta answers, not wanting to sound too disappointed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I usually sleep while holding a cushion or a stuffed toy, so I must have unconsciously sought to replace that sensation with hugging you. I’m really sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable,” Johnny apologizes, blushing, and Yuta thinks he’s falling for him even more.

Johnny looks adorable when he’s embarrassed, and Yuta wants to see more of that side of him.

“It was completely fine,” Yuta reassures him, “I liked it,” he jokes, hoping that Johnny won’t think too much of his words. “I mean, you’re a good… uh, hugger, if that’s a thing.”

Johnny laughs, and Yuta shivers once again at the sound of his husky tone.

“Thank you for not kicking me out of the bed,” Johnny jokes, and he sits up in the bed.

Yuta imitates him and stretches his arms above his head.

“Wanna have breakfast?” he asks, and Johnny nods.

“Thank you. I feel like all I’ve done so far is impose.”

“You haven’t,” Yuta says, perhaps with a little too much energy, “it’s really nice having you over.”

Johnny blinks, and grins.

“Maybe I should come more often, then.”

His tone seems cautious, like he’s not sure where they’re standing right now regarding their relationship, but Yuta figures it’s best to agree. After all, he does want to get closer to Johnny, and he will grab any opportunity to do so.

“Sure thing,” he grins, and Johnny’s grins widens.

And a few minutes after, right when Yuta congratulates himself for having shown only his good sides to Johnny so far, he fucks up. His best guess is that it’s because he’s so happy over having his crush over that he forgets that he’s got some pretty… particular habits that he developed over the years he’s lived on his own. 

So when Johnny comes back from the bathroom to Yuta pouring milk into a bag of cereal, both freeze. Yuta frenetically closes the lid of the milk bottle, almost making the bag spill on the table, and he sends a panicked look to Johnny.

“Uh,” he says, very intelligently, “this isn’t what it looks like!”

This is the most stupid thing Yuta has ever said, and he’s said a lot of stupid shit in his whole life. How is there any way on earth that him pouring milk into a bag of cereal looks like anything else than said action?

Johnny bursts out in laughter, making Yuta jump in surprise, and he’s laughing so hard he’s holding his sides. Yuta becomes so red he’s got to keep his powers in check, pretty sure he could turn into a random animal because of the shame and the embarrassment. He can’t help but let scales appear on his thighs and legs, thankfully covered by his sweatpants. He can feel that his ears are about to transform, but he forces himself to keep calm in order to avoid a bigger catastrophe.

“Sorry, I swear I’m not judging you,” Johnny finally articulates, breathing heavily, “I just thought it was so cute I couldn’t help but laugh, I’m really sorry.”

“Cute?!” Yuta repeats, loudly.

Now that’s something he didn’t see coming. His friends think of his eating habits as disgusting, but his crush doesn’t?!

“Yeah, that’s cute,” Johnny reassures him, wiping his tears. “Were you planning on us sharing the bag of cereal for breakfast or something?”

Yuta has already reached peak embarrassment, so he doesn’t get any redder at Johnny’s teasing words but he coughs.

“N-no, of course not. I’ll, uh, bring food right now.”

“Want me to help you with anything?” Johnny asks, following Yuta into the kitchen.

“It’s okay,” Yuta squeaks.

They end up sitting face to face with a cup of coffee each and some toasts with jam for Johnny. Yuta quickly pours his cereals and milk from the bag into a big bowl, and pretends he never performed the most embarrassing breakfast habit any human has ever had.

“Did you sleep well in spite of the storm?” Yuta asks.

“I totally did,” Johnny grins, “I fell asleep shortly after you I believe, and I didn’t even wake up once. It’s been a while since I last had such a good night.”

“I’m glad,” Yuta smiles, “did you warn your roommates that you were sleeping over at someone’s place? They must’ve been worried you didn’t come home last night.”

“Don’t worry, I texted them yesterday night while we were brushing our teeth. They thank you for having me over by the way.”

“Oh… well, it’s nothing, anyone would’ve done the same.”

Once they’re done eating, Johnny helps Yuta clean the dishes, and asks him if he’s free today.

“I don’t have any classes so I thought we could go over our project once more and maybe finish it,” Johnny adds, “that is, if you’re free.”

“That’s a good idea,” Yuta agrees, “I’m free so it works out. You can even stay for lunch and then maybe we could, I don’t know, go out?”

“Deal,” Johnny smiles brightly, “let’s do that.”

* * *

“You’re only coming home now?”

Johnny raises his head, stopping in his motion, and meets his roommates’ gazes. He holds back a chuckle seeing Jaehyun back-hugging Doyoung, who’s cooking, and he kicks off his shoes before answering.

“Yup. Anything happened while I was gone?”

“Not really,” Jaehyun replies, “the storm was pretty bad so we had trouble sleeping.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Johnny says, feeling bad for his roommates, “I slept pretty well. Did you finish your project?” he inquires, curious.

“Yes, we’re all done with it,” Doyoung grins, “sorry again for kicking you out yesterday.”

“Nah, it’s all fine. Besides, I got to spend time with a cute guy so that worked out pretty well.”

“Oh?”

It’s obvious both his friends want to know more, but Johnny won’t indulge them that easily.

“I’ll shower and tell you more about it during dinner,” he teases, and Doyoung sighs.

“Okay, hurry!”

Johnny ends up telling Doyoung and Jaehyun everything that happened ever since he left home yesterday, not leaving a single event out of his story. At first, his roommates are nodding along, because it’s a pretty common story of two people meeting to study, but the moment Johnny mentions Yuta telling him to stay over and share his bed because of the storm, their eyebrows shoot up.

“That was awfully bold of him,” Doyoung comments, laughing, “didn’t you say he’s a pretty quiet guy in class?”

“He is,” Johnny confirms, “I never saw him talk to anyone, and the only reason he started talking to me was because the teacher assigned us this project together.”

“Could it be that he has a crush on you?” Jaehyun asks, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

“Maybe?” Johnny says, “that’d be nice,” he marvels with a sigh, “honestly, he’s so cute! Even if he does have a few weird habits,” he muses, frowning.

“Like what?”

“I mean, have you ever seen someone pour milk directly into a bag of cereal? It’s pretty cute, don’t get wrong, but it did surprise me.”

Jaehyun and Doyoung exchange a look.

“He what,” Doyoung says in disbelief.

“Who even does that?” Jaehyun asks, laughing.

“Also, Johnny, that’s nowhere near cute. That’s worrying. Does he not have bowls at home?” Doyoung adds.

“It is cute!” Johnny defends, “and at least that’s not as dirty as your man picking up onions off the floor with his bare foot,” he says, sending a pointed look at Jaehyun who throws his hands in the air.

“That was only one time!”

“And it was disgusting,” Doyoung agrees, scrunching his nose, “please never do that again.”

“Doyoungie,” Jaehyun pleads with puppy eyes, “seriously Johnny, we were talking about your crush’s bad habits, why did you bring a one-time event into the conversation?”

“Suddenly I’m reminded of how dirty Jaehyun is and I’m not sure how I even agreed to date him, let alone live with him,” Doyoung sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Men,” he scorns with a scowl on his face.

“Baby,” Jaehyun pleads once more, “I love you.”

Doyoung deadpans.

“How about you wipe the crumbs at the corner of your mouth before professing your love?”

Jaehyun gets all pink in the face, and Johnny barks out a laughter as the younger hurries to clean his mouth. Johnny then resumes telling his story, and his roommates get particularly invested as he narrates the part of he went to the mall with Yuta this afternoon. He finishes by telling them they ended up getting ice cream together before heading home, and Jaehyun coughs.

“So, you went on a date.”

“Do you think that was a date?” Johnny asks, biting on his lower lip.

“Duh,” Jaehyun laughs, “yeah, definitely. I mean, you’re interested in the guy, he sounds pretty interested by you as well, so I think it’s pretty safe to assume so.”

“I agree with Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung says as he plays with his boyfriend’s hair, “it’d be a different story if you went just as friends, but from what you’re telling us it sounds like you two are in a flirting phase.”

“Well, that sounds pretty good to me,” Johnny says, smiling.

“Good luck getting with the guy,” Jaehyun cheers, “you’ll have to introduce us once you’re dating!”

“Well I don’t know if we’re gonna end up dating but thank you anyway,” Johnny answers happily.

* * *

Yuta doesn’t know why he agreed to attend that party. He doesn’t even know whose house this is! Once again, he’s not the most sociable person out there and he’d take staying home watching a movie or playing video games any time over going out and partying with strangers. But he guesses it’s all Ten’s fault – as it often is.

Yesterday as he was hanging out with Ten in the university halls, both of them waiting for Kun’s class to end before they could go out to have dinner, Johnny went past them and obviously came to them to greet Yuta. Introducing Ten and Johnny to each went well, though Yuta could tell Ten was very much desiring to meddle and play matchmaker, despite Yuta’s warning glares.

However, Yuta lost the battle the moment Johnny invited him to a party – the party he’s currently at, very much looking forward to leave as soon as the opportunity will present itself – and Ten squealed, exclaiming he was going to that same party with Kun and that Yuta would definitely come along, don’t worry Johnny (wink wonk).

Johnny left and Yuta turned to Ten, ready to shape-shift one arm into a horn to impale him into the wall – but Ten was saved by Kun’s arrival. Yuta angrily explained to Kun the situation (while Ten hid behind his boyfriend, the coward) but Kun smiled and told Yuta it’d be great for him to finally socialize and meet new people.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll even get to spend some special time with Johnny!” Kun added with a wink, and that was when Yuta knew he needed better friends.

Yuta sighs, avoiding two drunk students who almost run into him, and his tail angrily snaps behind him. To boot, the party is a Halloween one and everyone had to come with a costume, and Yuta is even more regretting his life choices right now. Kun and Ten put on matching witch outfits because they can and no one will suspect them of being actual witches anyway, while Yuta guessed he’d make good use of his shape-shifting abilities.

He went with a tiger-themed costume, so he’s got tiger ears instead of human ones, and he made tiger stripes appear on his body, creating a pretty impressive effect that had many people ask him if it was body paint and if he had done this himself. He’s even got a tail, and that had party-goers even more impressed because he can move it at will.

To highlight the tiger stripes, he chose to wear a black crop top, and he’s honestly pretty happy with that choice because the crop top is also perfect to show off his belly button piercing, which he is really proud of. He knows he looks really attractive right now, but the only person whose attention he wants on him isn’t there and Yuta is honestly starting to lose hope. He doesn’t care for the thirsty glances from both men and women he’s gotten ever since he arrived, he wants Johnny and Johnny only.

Yuta looks around, desperate. Ten and Kun have long disappeared, and Yuta suspects Ten to have dragged Kun to the dance floor. Sober Kun is already whipped for Ten and would agree to pretty much anything to please his boyfriend, but tipsy (or drunk) Kun is a lot worse: he not only gets over emotional whenever Ten so much as breathes, babbling about how amazing Ten is and how he’s so in love with him, but he’s even more inclined to follow Ten’s ideas, no matter how crazy they might be.

Ten is very much aware of this and over his years-long friendship with the couple, Yuta has witnessed things he never thought he could witness. Being friends with witches gets you into the weirdest situations. Anyway, for now the couple is probably not off performing a weird ritual to invoke demons or whatnot, they’re certainly just dancing together.

Speaking of couple, Yuta grits his teeth as he remember how Taeyong told him he and Taeil wouldn’t be there tonight. He had been so sure that his best friend would be at the party, because he never said no to partying, but it had to be the weekend he and Taeil were out of town visiting the latter’s family.

“We’re attending another party with Taeil’s friends, sorry,” Taeyong apologized as they called yesterday.

Yuta sighs. If Johnny doesn’t magically appear in the next ten minutes, he’s going home. He actually feels a little hurt not to have seen his crush tonight, especially when said crush is the very reason he agreed to come in the first place. His bonds with Johnny have been growing closer, and they’ve gone out several times, just the two of them, on what Yuta supposes have been dates. Johnny always seems happy to see him and Yuta feels comfortable enough to be open about his emotions with him, so why won’t Johnny arrive?

Ten minutes have passed, and it’s with a heavy heart that Yuta starts heading for the door. He’s halfway there when a young man accidentally bumps into him and beams. Yuta quirks an eyebrow at the stranger’s weird behavior, and he’s even more surprised at the latter’s next words.

“Lion!!” the young man exclaims in a childish voice, “Lucas, look, it’s a lion!”

His companion who just joined him, a really tall and handsome guy, blushes in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, he’s a bit drunk,” the aforementioned Lucas apologizes, “Jungwoo, the guy’s a tiger, not a lion.”

“But look at his hair! Lion!” Jungwoo exclaims louder, and he extends an arm towards Yuta’s long hair.

“No babe, no,” Lucas says, grabbing Jungwoo and taking him away from Yuta, “I’m really sorry!!” he yells at Yuta before disappearing in the crowd, dragging Jungwoo.

Yuta blinks in confusion, and shakes his head. At least some people seem to be having fun tonight.

He’s finally at the door, and he swings it open, determined to go home. However, he stops right in his tracks for the very good reason that Johnny is standing behind the door, thus blocking his path. Their eyes meet, and both gape comically. There’s a tiny bit of hope in Yuta’s heart, suddenly, and he realizes that maybe the night isn’t completely ruined.

His cheeks suddenly color themselves with pink when he takes in the sight of Johnny’s outfit: he visibly came as a sexy cowboy, with a hat perched on his head but more importantly a jacket completely open on his (very sexy, Yuta would argue) chest, thus leaving nothing left to the imagination. Yuta is this close to drooling as his eyes can’t help but look with appreciation at Johnny’s muscles, and he feels too hot for his liking. He thought he was daring for wearing a crop top, but Johnny went a step further. Yuta anchors his eyes into Johnny’s gaze, and he finds himself unable to look away.

“Um, Johnny?” a voice comes out from behind, probably Johnny’s friends, Yuta assumes.

Yuta and Johnny break their eye contact, both jumping in surprise, and Johnny coughs.

“Hi Yuta, we’re a bit late – but I hope not too late?” Johnny says with an awkward grin.

“H-hi,” Yuta stutters, “I, uh, no yeah you’re fine.”

“Were you going home?” Johnny asks, and Yuta feels a hundred emotions at once because he sounds disappointed. Now that’s something he can’t let happen.

“No, absolutely not!” Yuta exclaims, “I just wanted some fresh air, but I think I’m good after all, haha. Wanna, uh, come in?”

Johnny nods, his smile a lot brighter now that he’s got the confirmation that Yuta is staying at the party a little longer. Yuta comes back in, leaving enough space for Johnny and his two friends to come in as well.

“So, um, Yuta, these two guys are my roommates. This is Jaehyun and this is Doyoung,” Johnny introduces now that the four of them are looking at each other in the hall. “Guys, this is Yuta, I told you about him.”

Yuta can tell right away that Johnny’s friends are as human as Johnny, and it isn’t their matching vampire costumes that will convince him otherwise. He’s picked up some observation skills from being friends with Kun and Ten (Ten especially) thus he can also tell that Doyoung and Jaehyun are definitely as invested in the possibility of playing match-makers as Ten is.

“It’s so nice to meet you at last!” Jaehyun exclaims, his bright smile revealing cute dimples, “Johnny has told us so much about you!”

“We’re sorry for arriving so late, we were at another party just before and then Johnny insisted that we hurried here, I wonder why,” Doyoung adds, faking a thinking pose.

“Guess we’ll never know,” Jaehyun shrugs, pretending to give up – but Yuta knows that expression and it’s obvious neither Jaehyun or Doyoung are giving up on knowing what’s going on between him and Johnny. “Doyoung babe, how about we get something to drink?”

“Sure love,” Doyoung grins before pecking Jaehyun’s lips, “see you guys later!”

Yuta watches as the couple walks away hand in hand, greeting a few people as they head for a table with drinks. Yuta thinks he sees them saying hi to the funny couple he met earlier, the one with the young man who called him a lion, and he laughs to himself before focusing on Johnny again. Ugh, he’s so sexy it hurts.

“Well, um, what do you think of getting something to drink as well?” Johnny suggests, and Yuta nods.

They make their way to a table with drinks, and from there, everything suddenly accelerates.

Yuta isn’t sure how they go from drinking together, still feeling awkward among the already drunk party-goers, to suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed, thus leading to Johnny taking one of Yuta’s hand in his and asking him if he’d like to dance. Yuta figures this is a now or never kind of situation, and he doesn’t see why he would refuse, so he follows Johnny to the dance floor.

Yuta has no idea how much time they spend dancing, slowly gravitating towards each other, and at some point they start kissing. He doesn’t know who leaned in first, but he’s certainly not going to complain about kissing his crush and being held by him. Kissing there doesn’t last, for Johnny drags him away from the crowd to a quieter corner of the house.

Yuta is pretty much slammed against a wall, and he moans both from the pain resulting from that sudden act and from the pleasure he feels as Johnny kisses him again. Johnny’s mouth is warm on his, his tongue expertly roaming into Yuta’s needy mouth, and Yuta loves it. He doesn’t want Johnny to ever stop kissing him.

They take a small break to breathe, but Johnny’s tongue is already back in his mouth, stroking his sensuously. Yuta brings Johnny even closer to him, if that’s possible, and Johnny nudges a knee against Yuta’s spread legs, pressing a little forcefully on his crotch. Yuta moans louder, sucking on Johnny’s tongue. His hands are busy mapping Johnny’s chest, and he still can’t believe he’s getting to touch his crush’s hot body. Johnny’s skin is so warm, so tempting, and his muscles are so arousing Yuta is starting to worry whether he’ll be able to keep a clear mind as they make out.

Johnny breaks away, but Yuta doesn’t stop touching him. Yuta thinks that Johnny likes what he’s doing, but there’s goosebumps on his sides after he’s spent some time squeezing Johnny’s pecs. He’s busy caressing Johnny’s stomach, fascinated that his abs feel this good under the pad of his fingers, meanwhile Johnny is also caressing his waist.

Yuta lets out a tiny groan as Johnny’s hands grasp his waist and squeeze, making him feel really good. He gasps the moment Johnny finds his belly button piercing and pinches the skin near it, making him shiver.

“Did that feel good?” Johnny asks hotly in his ear, sucking on the lobe.

“Yeah,” Yuta moans, “so good.”

Johnny steals a wet kiss off his lips and go down on his knees, licking his lips. Yuta freezes, unsure of what Johnny is planning, and the moment Johnny kisses his piercing, he throws his head behind, banging it against the wall.

Johnny visibly didn’t hear, probably because of the loud music that’s still reaching them, but Yuta doesn’t resent him because he’s absolutely loving Johnny’s actions here. He whines, breathing heavily, and looks down. Johnny is busy kissing the area around his belly button, sometimes dragging his teeth on the skin or licking it. Yuta cries out as Johnny bites his piercing, and he’s torn between letting Johnny pleasure him or telling him to stop. Johnny’s tongue starts thrusting motions against his belly button, and Yuta screams in his palm, his eyes watering.

Before Yuta can get any more aroused, Johnny stops and gets up on wobbly legs. Yuta looks at him through glassy eyes, and he’s shaking as Johnny kisses him passionately, knocking the air off his lungs. His tail wraps itself around one of Johnny’s legs, and remains there even after they’re done sharing another breathless kiss.

“Why are you so cute and so sexy at the same time?” Johnny asks, and Yuta chuckles nervously.

“You’re the one talking?” he asks back, blushing.

Johnny laughs against his lips, and Yuta giggles too. He wonders if right now would be a good time to finally confess. After all, Johnny has been making out with him for the past hour or so, that must mean something.

“Yuta, can I tell you something?” Johnny says.

Yuta nods, curious.

“I guess it’s fairly obvious by now but I think you’re really cute and I like you a lot,” Johnny professes, “I know it’s not amazing to ask now but would you like to date me?”

Yuta’s heart misses a beat, and the brightest and happiest smile blooms on his lips. He throws his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and kisses him square on the mouth, not believing his ears. He breaks away and giggles.

“Yes, a hundred times yes!”

“Awesome,” Johnny laughs before he nuzzles their noses.

Yuta is still giggling when Johnny speaks up and makes him freeze.

“Man, your outfit tonight is really something though. You had tiger ears earlier, right? Where’d they go?”

Yuta immediately raises a hand, touching his ears which have indeed turned back into human ones. His mouth gets dry when he realizes that just now as they were making out, his ears had already disappeared because he felt Johnny kissing them and they were already back to regular human ones. Johnny, unaware of Yuta’s breakdown, looks down and goes “oh no”!

“It looks like I erased your tiger stripes while touching you, I’m sorry! They were so well done, it’s a shame.”

Yuta’s feeling even more panicked, but the next sound he utters is a needy moan as Johnny tugs lightly at his tail.

“Your tail is absolutely amazing, though, how do you make it move?”

 _Oh my God, I did not just moan because Johnny touched my tail_ , Yuta thinks to himself, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. But he’s facing a bigger problem than his tail’s sensitivity: his powers are going out of control, and who knows what could happen then? His best guess is that being so close to Johnny and seeing his wish of having his feelings reciprocated messed up with his heart so bad he’s unable to keep his usual control. Also, alcohol probably doesn’t help.

Yuta comes to the realization that he’s facing another kind of now or never situation: if he wants to be Johnny’s boyfriend, then he should be completely honest about his true nature, even if it’s so scary to think about coming clean about it. But… it seems like Johnny is trust-worthy, and Yuta really likes him. It’s a dare, a risky one, but Yuta wants to try.

“Johnny, I also need to tell you something,” Yuta declares, his heart rate picking up.

“Yes?”

Yuta looks at Johnny’s eyes, and the sincerity he can see in them reassures him. He’ll be fine.

“I’m not human.”

Johnny blinks, and to Yuta’s surprise, he laughs.

“Yeah, I can tell,” he says.

Yuta gulps down. Really?

“You’re a cute little tiger,” Johnny whispers against his lips, petting his hair gently, “rawr,” he adds, still laughing before he kisses Yuta.

As nice as it is to kiss Johnny, Yuta understands that the former completely missed the point. He waits for Johnny to break the kiss to shake his head, resting both hands of his muscled chest (because he can).

“I don’t mean my outfit tonight,” Yuta develops, “I’m literally not human, I’m a shape shifter. I can change parts of my body into animal ones, and if I have enough time and focus I can change into other human features too.”

This time, he has Johnny’s attention. Yuta doesn’t need to be a mind-reader to understand that Johnny is seriously doubting him now, wondering if he’s pulling a Halloween prank on him.

“Maybe it’d be easier if I showed you,” Yuta says, “look.”

Removing his hands from Johnny’s chest with great regret, Yuta coughs and focuses on what he wants to change on his body. He transforms his ears back to tiger ones, and makes the tiger stripes appear all over his waist and stomach again. He also changes his eyes to feline ones, making them all the more piercing. His tail, which had never disappeared, is moving slowly from left to right behind him.

“So, uh, this is who I really am,” Yuta says, not daring to meet Johnny’s eyes, “a shape shifter.”

“What the fuck,” Johnny says, and for a second Yuta thinks he’s gonna freak out and reject him, but Johnny’s next words fill his chest with warmth, “that’s the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Yuta beams, and he changes his eyes back to his regular human ones because having feline eyes is kind of freaky and he knows he’s been told before it’s uncomfortable when he has those. He leaves the rest of his tiger features, figuring it’s no big deal.

“I wish I had something this cool to show you,” Johnny says, rubbing the back of his head, “are you sure you’re okay with being my boyfriend? I’m just a human.”

It’s Yuta’s turn to laugh, and he gets closer to Johnny before circling his waist.

“You’re silly,” Yuta says, smiling, “you’re perfect just the way you are,” he adds before tip-toeing to kiss Johnny’s lips.

They kiss some more, and Johnny suggests to go back to the party and then maybe head home? Yuta’s cheeks get cherry red as he understands Johnny is asking him to sleep over at his place, and he’s both stressed and looking forward to it. Johnny visibly picks up on Yuta’s stress and hugs him tightly, telling him he can also just walk him home if he’d like.

“We’ll have all the time in the world to be together later,” Johnny adds as he’s rubbing Yuta’s back gently.

“It’s fine,” Yuta croaks, “I’d like to sleep at yours tonight, that’s fine with me. I’m just a little nervous.”

“We’re just gonna sleep, nothing more,” Johnny says, and Yuta understands Johnny probably thinks he imagined they were going to do more.

Yuta nods, and he cuddles Johnny to get some strength.

They walk back to the party hand in hand, and Yuta shivers as Johnny is pouring him a glass of whatever alcohol is lying around. Wondering why he has a bad feeling, Yuta looks around, and that’s when he spots Kun, Ten, and Johnny’s friends Doyoung and Jaehyun, the four of them visibly involved into a passionate discussion. Yuta gulps down: if they end up befriending each other, he’s never gonna know peace with Johnny.

Just thinking about Ten coming up with the worst ways to meddle into his business under the pretense of caring for him makes him want to run away very far. Hopefully Taeyong will be around more as Yuta starts enjoying what it means to date Johnny, but he doubts his best friend will be of any help. If anything, he’ll probably join Ten in his meddling and he won’t even have to convince Taeil to follow suit.

“What are you looking at babe?” Johnny asks him.

Yuta snaps back to reality, and he sighs.

“I think our friends are becoming closer and I’m afraid.”

“Afraid of?” Johnny asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“When you'll get to know Ten more, you’ll understand what I mean.”

Johnny laughs, and he leans down to peck his lips.

“I’m here to protect you.”

“You already said that before,” Yuta chuckles.

“I meant it back then too.”

They spend a few seconds looking at each other before kissing again, slowly.

When finally they make their way to the door, still hand in hand, Johnny suddenly stops in his tracks. Yuta looks at him curiously, and he connects the dots when he sees the funny couple from earlier walking towards them. What were their names already… Lucas and Jungwoo? Jungwoo looks even more gone than earlier, and it seems that his boyfriend is having trouble helping him stand up.

“Hey guys,” Johnny greets, “Woo, you look terrible.”

“Hey,” Lucas says, “yeah he took part in a drinking contest with Winwin and Xiaojun and he got his ass handed to him. I told him not to overdo it, but you know how he is.”

Lucas suddenly looks at Yuta, and he goes “oh”.

“You’re that guy from earlier!” Lucas exclaims, “sorry again about Woo coming onto you like that, I swear he’s not that rude when he’s sober.”

Johnny looks between Lucas and Yuta, not understanding what’s going on.

“You know each other?”

“Jungwoo jumped on him earlier because he thought he looked like a lion,” Lucas develops, wincing.

Johnny barks out a laughter and Yuta blushes.

“You do look like a cute lion,” Johnny teases, and Yuta shushes him.

Lucas watches their exchange with raised eyebrows, and he seems to connect the dots when he sees them holding hands.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Johnny!”

“It’s recent,” Johnny laughs, “meet Yuta.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lucas grins, and there’s something about him that reminds Yuta of a puppy. “I’m Lucas and this is my boyfriend Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo, who Yuta thought was passed out in Lucas’ arms, suddenly shifts and looks around with unfocused eyes. When his gaze lands upon Yuta, it’s like he’s alive again, and he lets out a drunken laugh.

“Lucaaas,” he says, his words sluggish, “wook at the lioooon!”

Lucas flushes, visibly embarrassed that his boyfriend still hasn’t let go of that lion remark, but Yuta decides he might as well indulge the young man.

“Rawr,” he says, putting up his hands in a claw-like posture near his face while mimicking a cute lion’s actions.

It’s obvious no one expected him to do that, for Johnny and Lucas stare at him confused before bursting out in laughter while Jungwoo attempts at clapping, visibly delighted Yuta is putting up with his lion agenda. Yuta himself starts laughing, amused with his silly actions, and decides parties are not so bad after all.

He finally departs with Johnny after Jungwoo almost slips off Lucas’ embrace, this close to falling face down to the floor. He’s buzzing with excitement the more the realization that what happened tonight was real sinks in: he’s really dating Johnny! He still can’t believe his luck, and right now, walking in the streets at night while holding his boyfriend’s hand feels so romantic.

Yuta doesn’t really notice how long it takes them to reach Johnny’s place, but he’s sure that the walk sobered him up. He hesitantly takes off his shoes once they’re in the hall, imitating Johnny, and they make their way to the bathroom to wash up. Johnny hands him a towel and clothes before telling him to go ahead and shower first. Yuta thanks him with a kiss, and he cleans up quickly.

As he’s dressing up with Johnny’s clothes, he can’t help but notice he’s smelling a lot like Johnny now that he’s used his shower gel. Putting on Johnny’s clothes will certainly not help, but Yuta likes it. There’s something really intimate that comes with knowing he’s wearing his boyfriend’s clothes, and Yuta wants to keep feeling giddy the more he explores what it means to be dating Johnny.

He leaves the bathroom, and Johnny steals a kiss off his lips. Yuta already brushed his teeth before he showered, gladly accepting the spare toothbrush Johnny gave him, but Johnny still tastes like alcohol. Yuta doesn’t mind, if anything he kind of likes it because it seems that he likes anything Johnny-related.

He spends some time drinking water in the kitchen, not wanting to wake up tomorrow feeling hungover. He’s lost in his thoughts, reflecting on everything that happened in the span of a few hours, when Johnny joins him in the kitchen. Yuta almost chokes on his water when he takes in the sight of his boyfriend freshly out of the shower: Johnny obviously didn’t bother with a tee-shirt (Yuta suspects Johnny is trying to make him feel embarrassed) and he’s just wearing tight boxers that leave nothing left to the imagination.

Yuta’s eyes, against his will, follows the path of a drop of water that runs down Johnny’s chest, slowly sliding down from the top of his chest to his abs.

“Like what you see?” Johnny teases, and Yuta blushes violently.

“What do you think?” he retorts, stuttering.

Johnny laughs and comes up to him to hug him, tightly.

“It’s all yours,” Johnny whispers in his ear, and Yuta slaps his arm.

“It’s too late to flirt,” he protests weakly.

“Flirt is my middle name,” Johnny jokes as he lets go of Yuta, who does laugh at that.

“Mine is sleepy,” he jokes back.

“Okay, okay, let’s go then.”

Yuta lies down next to Johnny with a happy sigh, and he turns on his side to face him.

“That was a really nice night,” Yuta murmurs.

“It definitely was,” Johnny agrees, “c’mere,” he whispers, bringing Yuta closer to his torso.

Yuta cuddles up to him with a giggle, and he’s pretty sure this is what heaven feels like, just him and Johnny lying down together under a warm blanket cuddling. Johnny cups his cheeks before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss, and they’re both grinning when they break away.

“I love you,” Johnny whispers, his voice so low Yuta almost misses it.

“Love you too,” Yuta answers, feeling warm.

He kisses Johnny’s chin before tucking his face against his neck. His face is so close to Johnny’s pecs, and he ponders kissing his boyfriend’s chest just because he can, but he holds back remembering he’s sleepy. They’ll have plenty of time to get horny later. However, he does move so as to nest his face against Johnny’s pecs, giggling.

“Do you like it here?” Johnny laughs, visibly amused by his actions.

“Yeah, it’s comfy,” Yuta answers truthfully.

Also, he can hear Johnny’s heart beat rapidly, and knowing Johnny is as nervous as he is kind of eases his nerves.

“Good night Yuta,” Johnny says, caressing his hair.

“Night Johnny,” Yuta answers, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**my cute cowboy (♥ω♥*)**

babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

i miss you already

did you really have to go home

did u

♡ **Baby♡**

well yes

i don’t live at your place

**my cute cowboy (♥ω♥*)**

it’s criminal that you don’t

♡ **Baby♡**

maybe in the future ˶⚈Ɛ⚈˵

**my cute cowboy** **(♥ω♥*)**

i’d gladly kick out doyoung and jaehyun if that meant being able to live with you **♡**

♡ **Baby♡**

aww **♡♡**

i’m finally hooome

**my cute cowboy** **(♥ω♥*)**

yay!

what are you gonna do

♡ **Baby♡**

well lie on my bed

wink wonk

**my cute cowboy** **(♥ω♥*)**

i like where this is going

and then?

♡ **Baby♡**

wanking intensifies

WINKING*

OH MY FUCKING GOD I MEANT WINKING

PLEASE IGNORE THE FIRST MESSAGE

DONT CALL ME JOHNNY IM DYING HERE

STOP LAUGHING

“That was a really cute typo,” Johnny says, and Yuta buries his face in his pillow to scream.

He never expected his first call with his boyfriend to be right after he accidentally made an innuendo while they were texting. He’s so _embarrassing_.

“I’m going to jump off a bridge,” Yuta moans in despair.

“Noooo,” Johnny says, “don’t die, you’re so sexy!”

“Shut up,” Yuta whimpers, “you have no idea how embarrassed I feel now.”

“There’s no need to,” Johnny tells him, “it was honestly funny.”

“Funny for you because you’re not the one who said it,” Yuta protests, still red in the face.

Johnny chuckles, and speaks up again.

“Yuta?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Yuta tries not to smile too dumbly, but he fails at doing so. Johnny can’t see him anyway, but he grins at his phone and takes a deep breath before answering.

“I love you too, a lot.”

A future with Johnny sounds pretty good, and Yuta thinks he’s ready for it. The brightest smile blooms on his face as he hears Johnny giggling on the other side of the line, and he decides that being embarrassing is worth it if that means he’ll make Johnny happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic exists thanks to @Vanishedpirate (the og sentence being "Yuta veut yeehaw" in French fbsofis) and I drew inspiration from an incorrect johnil account quote for the part where Yuta pours milk into a bag of cereals! 
> 
> I had way too much fun making jokes and references to actual nct moments, ngl. I'm particularly proud of the "lion" moment, I laughed so much when I wrote it!!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this story in comments, it'd make the happiest uwu ♡♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
